legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Usha
Dr. Usha (ドーマン博士, Dōman Hakase, lit. "Dr. Dawman") is a supporting character in Legend of Legaia. He is a brilliant albeit long-winded scientist who resides within the Usha Research Center in Karisto Kingdom. Appearance Dr. Usha has a gray bushy beard. His hairline is receded due to his old age and spiked up and back. He walks around in a large white lab coat and green pants with large brown boots. Due to his poor eyesight he wears large rimmed glasses. Personality Dr. Usha is a very studious individual obsessed with finding out all types of knowledge. Though he has created some marvelous inventions at times his experiments go awry. Dr. Usha has a habit of talking too much, which sometimes gets him sidetracked from his objectives. He is also very brave, though sometimes to the point of being foolhardy. When the Mist was first unleashed he attempted to go to its source despite the fact that Seru were outside killing every human in sight. Thankfully his assistant was there to prevent Dr. Usha from doing so. Story Early Life Dr. Usha traveled the world learning its history and delving into the realms of all forms of alchemy, history, and technology. According to one of his staff members, "Dr. Usha is a naturalist and an alchemist, versed in both ancient and modern knowledge & science." '' Twelve years before the journey of the Ra-Seru heroes, Dr. Usha was visiting Conkram in order to see the demonstration of its new weapon during the war with Sol. The new weapon was the Mist, and when the weapon went out of control and enveloped Conkram the good doctor planned to go to the Royal Palace's underground laboratory in order to investigate the source that was spilling the Mist into the city. Fortunately for Dr. Usha, his assistant who was traveling with him prevented him from investigating. When the Mist was seen approaching from the Northern Mountains two years after the initial Mist incident, Dr. Usha built a research center on top of a large tower in a hurry with the help of multiple assistants. The tower was tall enough to be out of reach of the Mist, which was heavier than air and therefore couldn't reach that high an altitude. Additionally, Dr. Usha sealed the Sage's Gate in Sol and concocted the riddle to opening it in order to keep the Warrior's Square safe from the Mist and its allies. Legend of Legaia After the Ra-Seru heroes feed all of the Sage Treasure Chests with Soru Bread in the lower levels of Sol Tower, they enter the machine room and step on the platform, causing the Sage's Guard Dog to remove itself from the path to the lower levels. This prompts the starting of a pre-recorded message from Dr. Usha, who appears as a holographic image in front of Vahn, Noa and Gala. Within the message, Dr. Usha tells them of the reason why he sealed the Sage's Gate and prompts them to enter the Warrior's Square with the Genesis Tree Seedling and drive the Mist from Sol. After Vahn, Noa and Gala defeat Gaza in the Warrior's Square and drive away the Mist they find out that Emperor Etora, now revived from being a Seru monster, wishes to speak with them. Upon meeting him he reveals that it was he who ordered Dr. Usha to seal the Sage's Gate and gives them a password that Dr. Usha has left for him to give to the heroes that would one day drive away the Mist. With the password they proceed North toward his research center. The Ra-Seru heroes find the frozen town of Buma along with three frozen Genesis Trees that they cannot revive and decide to look for other leads in the meantime, deciding to continue on toward Usha Research Center. Upon arriving at the tower, Noa yells into the voice pipe that they are there to see Dr. Usha. The doctor asks them for the password and upon receiving the correct answer sends down the elevator to bring them up. They find Dr. Usha on the third floor of the tower and after revealing that he knows of the existence of Ra-Seru, unlike most of the population who are ignorant of Ra-Seru existence, the Ra-Seru heroes spend an entire night telling him about their adventures upon his request. After hearing their tales, Dr. Usha tells them the reason for the frozen state of Buma. The town of Buma was frozen by the icy cold breath of a malicious Seru named Koru, which resides in Nivora Ravine to the north of the town. Usha lets the heroes know that they cannot revive the Genesis Trees of Buma in their frozen state, but they can melt the ice first, allowing them to be revived. Dr. Usha tells them that they must obtain a Fire Droplet in order to create TimeSpace Bombs. When Gala asks where they can obtain one, Usha explains in detail that an ancient book describing how to build a TimeSpace Bomb says "''He who would seek the Fire Droplets must first dream in the home of the Seru.The dream will summon Tieg, who will bring the Fire Droplet." '' Once they find out how to obtain the Fire Droplet they obtain the Ruins Key from Mrs. Usha and travel to the ruins of Uru Mais. The Ra-Seru heroes each dream within the ruins and afterwards Tieg appears and gives them the Fire Droplet. When they return to Dr. Usha he utilizes his assistants who turn on the reactor in the room and mix a number of ingredients in it before throwing in the Fire Droplet. When the process is done four TimeSpace Bombs are created and Dr. Usha tells them why they need four of them. 1) To shatter the ice pillars blocking Nivora Ravine 2) To blow up Koru from all sides, which would trigger thermal reversal and destroy him neatly. Unfortunately, Dr. Usha incorrectly calculates that it will take 3 seconds for the bombs to explode after being triggered, when it takes 2 seconds for the first bomb and only 1 second for the others. After Juggernaut is destroyed permanently, Dr. Usha arrives in Rim Elm a few months later by having the Soren, Luctes, fly him there. He wishes to see Vahn but discovers that he is just about to journey elsewhere. After hearing from Vahn the reason for his leaving he tells him that he is going to write a book about his adventures and has Val give him the information he needs. Dr. Usha later tells Vahn that with the Seru-kai destroyed all the Seru have begun to die out and will be extinct within the next year. However, he is not disappointed and states that he believes in human potential. While Dr. Usha is away it is seen that his wife takes charge of the Research Center. Trivia *During construction of the Sage's Gate, Dr. Usha had personal bodyguards *It is speculated that the Sage's Treasure Chests eat Soru Bread because Dr. Usha is fond of it *"''When you're in trouble, go to Dr. Usha" was a slogan in Sol Tower *Though Dr. Usha had studied the Mist for years he had been unable to determine much about it Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia